A Night in Canterlot Castle
by Phantasizer
Summary: Silverback comes to Celestia for aid in joining the Royal Guard, but finds he needs to do some "favors" first. Rated MA. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.
1. Chapter 1  A Special Request

**A Night in Canterlot Castle**

As requested by: A Ugly faic

Chapter 1: A Special Request

Today was the day. I could feel it in my wings. Today, I became a member of the Royal Guard. I would be tasked with keeping Princesses Celestia and Luna safe from harm until the day I died. Finally, I could make my father proud.

A few weeks prior I had spent time in training in the courtyard of Canterlot Castle. This year, recruitment counts were remarkably high and the Guard actually had to cutback on their recruits. Sure, I wasn't the best in the bunch, but I knew I was a horseshoe-in.

I rolled out of bed and walked out into the kitchen of my Cloudsdale condo. Clear skies and sunshine. I checked my mail and found a single envelope. I already knew where it was from. I tore the envelope apart like a parasprite swarm assaulting Sweet Apple Acres and eagerly read the letter.

"Dear Cadet Silverback: We regret to inform you that you have been denied entrance to the Royal Guard..."

I stopped reading and felt my heart drop like a lead balloon. Denied. The word stuck with me, a ball-and-chain on my mind. After months of working out and training under some of the greatest fighters in Equestria, I was denied. What would I say to my father? As an ex-Guard, he always expected so much from me. I simply wouldn't tell him.

I flew out to Canterlot and landed outside the courtyard. The usual bustle of assistants, maids, and pupils passed in and out of the gate. The line of new recruits just beyond the gate only worsened my mood. I noticed some of the guards giving me apologetic looks as I stepped through the gate. As if I needed their sympathy.

I sat at the edge of a large fountain, staring at my long mane in the water. My eyes shifted from my glum reflection to my cutie mark: a silver shield emblazoned with two blue lightning bolts and a pair of crossed swords. If that didn't signify that I was destined to be a Guard, then what did it mean?

My mind shifted to Princess Luna. How was I supposed to protect her? To keep her from falling prey to the same evils that made her become Nightmare Moon? She would be helpless without me.

"Silverback, why are you so sad?" said a voice. I turned around to see Princess Celestia, dressed in a flowing royal violet gown. I immediately dropped to one knee.

"Your Majesty, forgive me! I wasn't aware you were there."

"It's quite alright. What seems to be bothering you?"

I felt sheepish about the idea of complaining to the Princess about not becoming a Guard. But I was sure this was what I wanted.

"If you must know, Princess, I had wanted to become a Royal Guard."

"Oh?" she said. "Please, walk with me while we talk."

We walked into the main hall as I recounted to the Princess about my training and my rejection letter. I hadn't even noticed Princess Luna standing there, silently watching us.

"Have you met my sister, Luna?" Celestia asked.

"No, milady. Not in person, anyway."

Luna stepped forward and extended a hand. I took it and brought it gently to my lips. Her deep blue skin was soft, as though she were wrapped in silk.

"Luna, this is Silverback," said Celestia. "He's a recruit for the Guards."

"Oh, but I thought they were done recruiting for the season."

"They are, unfortunately."

"Begging your pardon, Princess," I cut in. "How did you know my name?"

Celestia gave me a heartwarming smile. "We've seen you training, Silverback. Luna seems to have taken a liking to you, in fact."

"Tia!" she protested as her face flushed red. "You didn't need to tell him that!"

"Well, why not? It's true. She really does like you, Silverback. You're young and full of potential. The Captain does nothing but hire older stallions who are all muscle and no brain."

"I don't mean to pry, milady, but you don't suppose there is anyway for you to place me on the Royal Guard? It's always been my dream!"

Celestia rubbed her chin for a second. "I don't see why not, but you'll need to do a favor for me first. Luna, would you please check on the kitchen? Silverback and I are going to find someplace private to talk."

I took another glance at Luna as she hustled away to the kitchen. Why didn't I think of saying anything to her?

Princess Celestia began ascending the stairs up to the more secluded reaches of the castle. "This way, Silverback. We have much to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2 Dealmaker

**A Night in Canterlot Castle**

As requested by: A Ugly faic

Chapter 2: Dealmaker

Princess Celestia and I wandered through the halls of the castle, stopping outside a large set of closed brass doors. The towering portals seemed more accomodated to fit a dragon than an alicorn and pegasus. We stepped inside and I was greeted with an immense bedroom.

"These are my chambers," said the Princess. "Few ponies get to see to see it aside from my servants and guards."

Everything in the room was much larger than my humble condominium. The bed could've easily fit seven or eight pegasi my size. As I paced around the room, Princess Celestia began moving towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, Silverback, but I just remembered I had to take care of something. Why don't you wait here? I'll be right back. Millennia will be along shortly with a drink for you."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the brass doors slammed shut behind her. With nothing else to do, I went out on the balcony and looked out at the magnificent view. I could see the Everfree Forest and Ponyville to the east, Canterlot to the north, and Manehattan to the west. There was a slight chill in the air and I had neglected to wear a sweater, so I went back inside. A beautiful mare in a pressed maid's outfit was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Master Silverback!" she said in a thin English accent. "I am Millennia, the Princess' royal handmaiden! She instructed that I give you some tea. What kind would you like?"

Half the reason I had been so put off today was that I'd stormed out of Cloudsdale without a pick-me-up. A nice mug of tea sounded great about now.

"Lemon, please," I said. Millennia knew exactly how I liked my tea. Two sugar cubes and a dash of milk. For lemon tea it was a bit odd, but the creamy beverage immediately made me feel better. I wasn't upset about being denied entrance to the Royal Guard anymore. Strangely enough, I had an urge for a nap. I did my best to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, you must be exhausted from all those stairs! Why not have a nice nap on the bed?"

"The bed?" I said around another yawn. "But isn't that Celestia's bed?"

"She won't mind. I've been caught napping in here and she thought nothing of it. Celestia really is a very kind mare."

Sleep began clogging my mind. A nap sounded like just the thing, even though I'd only been awake for about four hours.

"Alright, then. If you insist that she'll be okay with it."

Millennia gave me a suspicious grin. "Of course she will! I think she has a surprise planned for you."

With that, Millennia left me alone in the room. I crawled to the head of the bed and lay down. My gut told me this wasn't right, but my head was too focused on sleep to care.

"Silverback," a voice whispered in my ear. "Wake up, Silverback."

My eyes fluttered open and darted to the foot of the bed where Princess Celestia stood. The violet dress she once wore had been replaced instead by pale blue lace. I sat up and sleepily rubbed an eye.

"Princess, what's going on? Why in Equestria are you dressed like that."

Celestia climbed on the bed and crawled to me, her eyes never parting from mine. "It's time you did a favor for me."

My skin crawled as she began rubbing my inner leg, her hand slowly approaching my crotch. I could only stare at her bountiful cleavage as she kept rubbing at me.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Her face twisted into a foxy grin. I could feel my member hardening, slowly sliding out of its sheath and making my pants bulge. Her hand moved from my leg to the bulge, sending a tingle through my spine and turning my legs to jelly. I lay back as she undid my pants,waiting for her to start.

"Do you know how long it's been since I last had sex, Silverback?" she asked. My erect cock was in her hand now. Each stroke of her thumb made it pulse as I tried to keep myself contained.

"H-how long, Princess?" I stammered.

"Long enough."

My hand clenched into a ball as I felt her her lips pass over my shaft, her tongue caressing the head in a tantalizingly soft manner. I couldn't help but keep staring at her. This all seemed far too surreal. Another surge of pleasure rippled through me as I watcher her slide more of the shaft into her mouth, ticking my balls with her tongue. I did my best not to ejaculate as the tip of my penis made contact with the back of her throat.

I lay there letting Celestia suck on me for what felt like an eternity before she pulled my dong out of her mouth with a satisfying _pop._ She let go of my member and crawled further up the bed until her face was even with mine, still giving me that lusty smile.

"I think you're due for a slight improvement.," she said. One hand slid back to my waist and started massaging my throbbing cock. I heard the faint sound of wind chimes as the Princess's horn began to glow.

"Milady," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Please, call me Celestia," she replied.

A fire began burning deep with my loins as I felt the skin around my groin begin to stretch and shift. The burning moved upward, making its way into my arms, legs, and wings as I felt my whole body begin to change. Pre-cum dribbled down my shaft as I looked down to see my penis expanding further. Celestia began giggling as I writhed in pleasure. After only a few seconds, the flame died and I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Simple," she said as she planted a kiss on my cheek and began peeling off her undergaments. "I made you bigger. All of you."

She shifted to sitting on her knees as I examined myself. All of my extremities were at least twice as large as before, but my penis had been shifted to at least three times its previous length. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or fearful.

"Relax," she said. "I can restore you later if you want. Now, where were we?"

I reflexively curled my toes as she held my cock perpendicular to my body and slid her vagina onto it. Her face blushed as she gasped, trying to stuff as much of me inside her as possible. She smiled as her pussy lips met the hilt of my dick.

"And now, Silverback, your real training begins."

Her muscles instinctively clenched around my rod as she began pumping herself up and down on me. I reached out and placed my hands tightly on her waist as she bounced on my cock. Hips still gyrating, she leaned down and ran her tongue along my cheek.

"So, how does it feel?" she asked.

The only answer I could give was the drool sliding from my mouth. Her horn glowed again as she started shifting her hips faster and faster. A strange sensation because boiling in my balls as she planted a wet kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked. My mind was still scattered between whether or not this was right, but I could care less about consequences.

"You'll see," Celestia said. "All you have to do...is...agh!"

Her breathing was more labored now. I could tell she was trying to hold back an orgasm. Desperate for releasing my own pent up need, I began thrusting my legs, trying to get her to cum.

"Aahh!" she cried. "Just like that! Harder! If you want to be my guard, you need to go...harder!"

That was it. I couldn't hold it any longer. The muscles in my groin clenched up as I tried to keep from ejaculating, but I longed for sweet release. Volumes of seed spurted into her womb, squirting out of her pussy lips and sliding down my shaft. I kept pumping my legs as my cock throbbed with each jet of cum.

She lifted herself off of my dong, cum leaking from her full pussy as she lay next to me. I lay there, exhausted as she stroked my mane.

"There, see? It wasn't so bad, was it?" she said with a giggle.

"No," I panted. "No, it wasn't."

As she rubbed up against me, pressing her soft lips against my neck, I froze. There stood Luna by the door, blushing as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Tia," she asked sheepishly. "Who's he?"


	3. Chapter 3 Platinum Status

**A Night in Canterlot Castle**

As requested by: A Ugly faic

Chapter 3: Platinum Status

"Luna!" the elder princess exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

She wasn't paying any attention to Celestia. Her eyes were on me now. She had me dead to rights. I could only hope the expansion spell made me harder to recognize.

"S-Silverback?" she stammered. "You did it with him? But you know I like him, Tia! Why?"

"It was a favor he did for me. Now he gets be part of my personal guard! Isn't this exciting?"

Luna said nothing. Her ears folded back as she stared at the ground, trying to keep herself under control.

"Tell you what, Luna," she said. "Get undressed and come sit over here with us."

"But you two...you already..."

"What does it matter? It'll be more fun if he has two mares to play with! Right, Silverback?"

Between the drugged tea, Luna's embarrassment, and the idea of a _menage-a-trois, _I wasn't sure how to answer. I simply laid there, nodding like an idea as I tried to comprehend what Celestia was doing. I could see from the look on her face that Luna wasn't liking this idea.

"Luna, come here," said Celestia. "Come on, now. He won't hurt you and neither will I."

The younger princess slowly walked over to her sibling and sat down on the bed, her back facing me. Celestia placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, bringing her in closer.

"Just relax, Luna," she said with that same devilish grin. "We'll take good care of you."

I heard a muffled squeak as she pressed her lips to Luna's. She squirmed about for a moment, trying to fight her sister's surprising smooch, then her arms loosened up. Blood surged to my crotch as I watched Celestia's wandering hand slide up beneath the skirt of Luna's crimson nightgown. This felt wrong, and yet right at the same time. It must have been the drugs talking.

My hand twitched at the sight of saliva trailing from their lips. Luna let out a sexy little sigh and fell back on the bed, one hand sliding underneath her top and caressing her breast as Celestia began rubbing her clit.

"You naughty little filly," said Celestia. "Not wearing any underwear, I see."

"Y-Yes, Tia. I..aaah!"

"Oh, you're not going to cum already, are you? Not before you've had a chance to take Silverback for a ride? He's very good."

"Take it out!" Luna cried. "I don't think I can hold on!"

"Of course not. You've been gone for a millennium. I'm not surprised you're so horny."

Celestia pulled her hand away from her sister and crawled back to me. She reached down to my waist and began stroking my cock with her velvet fingertips.

"Ready for round two, Silverback?"

Luna lay there, panting as she tried not to release. Celestia helped her sit up and undid her nightgown. "He's all yours."

I almost felt bad as she knee-walked over to me. One hand on her breast, ears back, an embarrassed expression on her face. Luna looked like one of those pin-up mares in the adult magazines I sought after as a middle school colt. She looked innocent, lost. Part of me wanted to stop this right here, but I could see that she wanted me. Who was I to say no?

Luna threw her legs over me and slowly rubbed my chest. Small waves of pleasure rippled through me as her hands slowly approached my waist. "You're more muscular than before."

"You can thank your sister for that."

Her soft fingers moved to my shoulders as she ran her tongue across my cheek. I wanted her. I wanted her right now. My eyes stayed with hers as she slid over my legs towards the foot of the bed.

"It's been a long time since I've done this, you know," Luna said.

"I'll bet."

I winced as she ran her tongue up the shaft of my member, ticking my head with its tip. I clenched my teeth as I tried not to release. Where did these two regal siblings learn so much about pleasure?

Luna flicked her tongue along my cock for a little while longer before she spun around, lifting her tail and presenting herself to me. Eager for more, I was immediately up on my knees. I caressed her eclipse cutie mark with my rough hands and listened to her moan.

"Mmm...ohh," she groaned. "I'm ready when you are."

She rotated again to face me and pressed her soft bosom against my chest. I eased my member between her pussy lips, marveling at how tight she was as I buried my face in her cleavage. I slowly started working my hips, each thrust harder than the last. Her panting escalated into screams of ecstasy.

"Ahhh, just like that! More, more, more!"

As I continued to work on Luna, I felt Celestia's hand on my back.

"You're not gonna let her have all the fun, are you?" she said. "Don't forget who you're helping out here."

Celestia leaned over and locked lips with me, giving me more than enough tongue. I tried to keep myself working on Luna as I made out with her sibling. At this point, I didn't care anymore. About being a Guard, about my father, about anything.

"Aahh, I'm coming!" shouted Luna. "I want to feel you do it too!"

I felt my shaft becoming slick with her pussy juice, adding to the excitement and my own need to release. She let out an earsplitting yell as I released inside her. We fell back on the bed, exhausted and relieved. Celestia reclined beside me, one hand on her crotch.

"Well, Silverback," she said. "I think it's safe to say that you are Luna's and my new personal guard. Congratulations."

"Thank you...milady," I panted. Two mares in one night was a new record for me. The sweet scent of sex drifted into my nostrils as I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

_Wow,_ I thought. _That was some dream. A three-way with Celestia and Luna? I had no idea I was that delusional. I gotta get back to dating again._

I opened my eyes to find Princess Luna laying beside me, naked and asleep with a cute smile on her face and one arm draped across me. Celestia had already gone, no doubt to start the chores for the day. I shifted closer to Luna and held her closer in my arms, one hand stroking her elegant pale blue tail. Her eyes fluttered open after a minute.

"Good morning, Princess," I said softly.

"Hi, Silverback," she said, pecking me on the cheek. "Thank you so much for last night. I'm glad I got to share my first night in a millennium with you."

"I'm just happy to be a part of it."

She sat up and stretched. "Oh, it seems there's a present for you at the foot of the bed."

A dummy sat clad in silver plate armor more elegant than anything the Royal Guards wore. I had always noticed the silver guards before but I'd never known their purpose. Not until now, anyway.

"Wow, she made you a Platinum Knight," said Luna. "You're our personal escort now."

"Platinum Knight," I echoed. "The legendary guardians of Equestrian royalty and Celestia's Elite Guard. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd help me become a Guard."

"Well, I sorta requested it," Luna said. "So we can be together more. I think...I love you, Silverback."

I rubbed her bare shoulder as I gave her a kiss. "I love you too, Luna. Sincerely, I do."


End file.
